Aspects of the present invention relate to crowd sourcing, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for using crowd sourcing for performance or execution of tasks.
Crowd sourcing may be used as a way to complete a project or produce a product. There are various methods to participate in crowd sourcing, but none that seamlessly interact with the existing work activity of a user that is providing or offering a task for crowd sourcing the performance or execution of the task and participants or candidates for accepting the crowd sourced offer to perform or execute the task. Existing crowd sourcing methods may broadcast messages, such by e-mail, posting via social media or other arrangements to find crowd sourced candidates or participants who have expressed interest in participating in crowd sourcing. Another crowd sourcing technique is to create or use Web sites that post crowd sourced opportunities. Such crowd sourcing arrangements are cumbersome, inefficient and invasive. Additionally, such crowd sourcing arrangements do not provide any mechanism for targeting potential candidates for efficient and timely completion of crowd sourced tasks.